dungeon_selectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiseran Duadhe
Kiseran Duadhe is a Water Genasi Fighter, played by LauraK483.__FORCETOC__ Description Appearance Kiseran is 5'4" and has a lean and willowy body that suggests her attention to physical prowess and a life spent training. Her hair is a green that is so dark it can often appear black at a quick glance, with incredibly dark eyes that seem to change from blue to black depending on her mood. Her skin is a pale blue that comes from her Water Genasi heritage, and like others in her race her skin often has a shine to it from moisture pulled from the air collecting in small droplets across her skin. Personality Kiseran shares many common Genasi personality traits. They are often confident and grow up to be risk takers due to their chaotic and powerful djinn ancestors. They also have a strong will, are very determined, and are constantly striving for improvement. Often a young Genasi will find a craft to latch onto and spend their life honing it. This is most reflected in Kiseran's study of swordplay which began at the young age of seven. She also seems to have maternal instincts that are hard to suppress, and loves to find an opportunity to make a child smile. She can be quite impatient, and has a short fuse for people she sees as hindering a cause that is important to her or making the life of those around her more difficult than it needs to be. Biography Background Kiseran was raised by a Human mother and Genasi father, in the home of Haran Tuatha, Kal'Zhir's richest merchant and trader. By the age of 12 Kiseran had become a very skilled swordfighter, beginning training with her father at the age of 7. One night when she was 13 years old her father was murdered in front of her by bandits from a criminal organization called The Syndicate and Kiseran spiralled down a dangerous path looking for his killers. Kiseran and her mother stayed on in Haran’s employ, managing his domestic affairs, but that night Kiseran had been filled with a rage few had ever known, and swore to use the skills her father had taught her to avenge his life. Kiseran began sneaking out at night, unbeknownst to her mother or anyone else in the house, searching for the bandits that had murdered her father. At the start, she was just seeking out criminals, not engaging with the ones she found after discerning they were not her father’s killers. She DID however want to make sure these criminals faced justice, so she began going to the city guard and tipping them off of their plans and whereabouts. She claimed it was on behalf of Haran Tuatha and was acting as messenger. As time went on, this alone wasn’t satisfying her and she still hadn’t found her father’s killers. So she occasionally started taking justice into her own hands in true vigilante style. She also unlocked an ancient Genasi ability she had heard her father speak of. When she was truly enraged, she could change her form into water for the briefest of moments. This became very useful for slipping under doors and into areas unnoticed, and avoiding blows in combat that could have proved mortally harmful. She would tell the city guard she had found the bodies dead already or they had been slain by members of Haran’s guard in a scuffle. For over a year, she remarkably got away with it. She started to rack up a body count, and no longer kept the city guard informed of her kills. When Kiseran turned 15, she packed a bag and ran away. She had built up a decent stash of money from almost 2 years of collecting criminal bounties, and knew of many abandoned hideaways throughout the city after roaming the streets at night. She chose the one in the best condition on the outskirts of town as her new makeshift home. Word had been spreading of a Genasi vigilante killer in the city. Kiseran was always careful to go out all in black and cloaked to avoid revealing her face, but survivors of her encounters still caught glimpses of trademark blue skin with a moist sheen to it. This killer earned the nickname “The Tempest,” for they descended and left as quickly as an intense storm, and many water Genasi had names associated with water imagery. Those in the city with money to spare and vendettas they wanted solved, or injustices they wanted repaired, thought to seek out The Tempest and see if they could be an assassin for hire. Since there were so few Genasi in the city, anyone who had such an idea would stop Kiseran in the streets, asking her if she had any hints or knew anything of this alleged killer, but she never gave anything away. Kiseran cultivated an underground reputation as the contact for The Tempest, saying they weren’t at liberty to reveal the killer’s identity for fear of the consequences but she could get a message to them. Of course, she was the killer all along, but most people wouldn’t dream that this teenager who had been associated with such reputable people like Haran Tuatha was an assassin. When Kiseran was 16, she finally found her father’s murderers. All the rage she felt the night she watched him die came flooding back, and she brutally killed the three men in cold blood, their bodies in various pieces to be found the next morning. While sating her desire for revenge, this awakened a bloodlust within her she was too scared to acknowledge. From that night on, Kiseran sustained herself as an assassin for hire. Now that the search for her father’s killers had ended, she kept on killing because it was easy money and she liked the sense of power and control it gave her. She also thought of her father every time she raised her sword. In the early days of her assassin life, she was discerning with her clients and tried to continue only taking the lives of those who were guilty of crimes or egregious sins. But the more she killed, the less and less she asked her clients their motivation for hiring her. She took on the persona of The Tempest from the ages of 16-20, and the last few years she became so detached from her actions, seeing it as just a job. Of course by that time, she had also attracted the attention of the authorities, and an investigator named Paytar Burg. He had been intrigued by this case since it came to his attention, and spent many years chasing Kiseran. He finally caught her and Kiseran was put on trial, during which she found out how many of her victims had been innocents killed for petty reasons. The guilt hit her so hard she had a near psychotic break, retreated inside herself and refused to speak. She awaited her death eagerly because she knew she deserved it, sullying not only her own soul but her father’s memory by using his teachings to take innocent lives. For reasons no one could ever get out of him, the very inspector who caught her advocated heavily for her life, saying she should be imprisoned instead of killed for her crimes. She was imprisoned with another Genasi cellmate, a fire Genasi with flaming orange hair named Matrim. He was imprisoned for theft; he had been stealing his whole life since the usual racism attributed to Genasi meant he had been abandoned as an infant. However she barely noticed for the first few months, still facing the repercussions of her immense guilt and trauma. Over the term of their imprisonment, they inevitably fell in love, even though he was about 6 years older than her. She never thought anyone could see good in her again, or could treat her as anything other than a cold-blooded killer. After he cracked her silence, they got even closer, and she taught him more about the Genasi and their heritage and the language of Primordial that she learned from her father. They had another 4 months together before the guards caught wind of their romance and decided the two had become too comfortable and needed to be separated. They knew they probably would never see each other again, so their final night together they chose to sleep together after resisting for over 16 months in fear of conceiving a child, and Kiseran having never been with anyone in that way. Sure enough, a month later, Kiseran realized she was pregnant. She had a daughter 9 months later at 22 years old, which she named Rhyagelle (or Rhya or short). She was only allowed to hold her for a few moments before she was ripped from her arms and it was made clear to her the guards had no intent of letting her see her ever again. She didn’t even know if they would let her keep that name. But the image of her newborn daughter with her blue skin and Matrim’s flaming red hair was burned into her mind. That night, she had a new reason to live ignite inside her, and vowed to escape from prison and find her daughter again and make the world a better place for her. All the while atoning for her sins and helping those who couldn’t help themselves to try and purify her bloody soul. She hadn’t been able to turn into water since her trial, for that ability had previously been achieved by channelling her rage. So she spent years re-learning that old trick, but this time using focus and meditation. All the while she had been EVER so slowly using the utensils from her daily meals to carve out a crack in a corner of her cell hidden by her bedframe. She knew her cell was on the outer limits of the prison, and was banking on being able to slip through even a tiny crack and break free. After 5 years of planning and digging away, she caught a beam of light coming through the tiny sliver she had been carving. At risk of her life, she once again in the dead of night, turned her body to water and managed to escape. Now she roams the world, searching for her long lost daughter, while being incredibly careful to conceal her identity lest she be found yet again by the authorities, or worse, that ever diligent inspector Paytar Burg. However, she did so while refusing to lift her sword against another unless forced ever again. Wielding her sword brought back the immense weight of guilt she had for her time as The Tempest, and she was afraid that more killing would give her back the bloodlust she had known in her youth. Chapter 1 Kiseran joined The Party when she was invited to The Archmage Tower by Archmage Brassbend. Both she and the others were tasked with collecting The Chromasphere, so that it could be investigated and potentially used as a weapon to deal with the dragons in the north. She agreed to this quest in hopes the Archmage could give her information on someone she is searching for, another Genasi named Rhyagelle. Chapter 2 Kiseran chose to remain with the party after they passed The Chromasphere over to Elavantir, hoping for safety in numbers and help in her continuing quest for Rhyagelle. Later on, the party became imbroiled with Kel'Dalar's Hunters and uncovered that the Council of Raskil were in the process of kidnapping Dragonborn. Specifically, one of each of the ten colors of Dragonborn, for some type of ritual. Chapter 3 As The Party started eliminating cult members and facing other dangers, they gained a reputation and the name Heroes of Exile. One of their party members Tramaris over time succumbed to the dark influences of an elder god, and the Heroes tried to save him in an epic battle that laid destruction to much of Kal'Zhir. After that battle, and banishing the Elder God back to where he came from, the Empress of Segalia personally thanked the Heroes of Exile, and officially pardoned Kiseran of all her crimes as The Tempest. That combined with the near death of both herself and her lover Matrim during the Battle of Kal'Zhir made Kiseran decide to leave the party and focus on her new life with her family. She is still in contact with the party through their bracelets and the Archmages, and can be called upon when needed. But now she is living in Kal'Zhir with Matrim and their daughter Rhyagelle, getting the happy ending she never thought she deserved. Relationships * Aktanis: May not always agree with each other but spotted some kind of similarity when interacting with Johnny. Once she learned Aktanis grew up without parents she sees lots of similarities with the daughter taken away from her, and started to grow closer to Aktanis. Their relationship shifts from friends and battle companions to mom chiding a child. Recently however tensions are very high and she is close to reaching her breaking point at patience for Aktanis. * Elavantir: A contact/informant and friend from Kiseran's life as a fugitive. * Nakul: Some tension between these two after he tried to rob her while she slept the night she confided her past to the party. He also said some things that deeply insulted her about her past after she confided in the group. But the two have made amends now. * Matrim: Father of her child, and the two were recently reunited after 16 years apart and are still very much in love. Character Information Abilities Water Genasi abilities * Amphibious - can breathe underwater * Create or Destroy Water spell * Shape Water cantrip * Acid resistance Fighter Abilities * Second Wind * Action Surge * Great Weapon Fighting Style * Maneuvers = Riposte, Trip Attack, Disarming Attack Notable items Kiseran possesses a very unique longsword called the Merfolk Blade. It is a long blade with a blue hilt, curves and edges etched along the blade, making it extremely sharp. Silver wave decal on the handle. 1d8 or d10 (versatile) slashing +2 piercing damage. +2 bonus to hit and attacks made underwater are not with disadvantage, It also has the Cruel Wound feature. A crit with this weapon against a creature causes a bleeding wound. They suffer 1d4-1 necrotic damage at the start of their turn for 1 minute or until they are healed or make a medicine check DC 15. Does not affect Undead or Constructs. She also possesses Mithral armour, giving her the protection of chain mail without the dexterity disadvantages. Quotes Trivia Gallery ] Category:Main Characters Category:Player Characters